


Tea Trade

by captandor



Category: Alice (2009)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 09:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3170570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captandor/pseuds/captandor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>three-sentance fic meme. Alice/Hatter; Washington, DC. requested by cloverdew @ lj.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tea Trade

"Sir, I understand you want to see the Senator but I'm afraid he's not interested in your proposal for medicinal tea regulations," the brunette receptionist, Alice, told him again.

"Please, I told you last time to call me Hatter, all my friends, do," he gave her a smile.

"And, Mr. David Hatter, I told you last time, I'm not friends with lobbyists," she replied sternly, but she returned his smile anyway.


End file.
